Aquela ruiva do sétimo ano
by Juju Evans
Summary: Dela pode se esperar de quase tudo, ainda mais amiga dos marotos do jeito que é confusão é que não vai faltar. Em Hogwarts é impossível alguém não conheça AQUELA RUIVA DO SÉTIMO ANO.
1. Trailer

_**Disclaimer:**_

Olá amores, vamos aos avisos básicos, personagens,lugares e tudo relacionado a saga Harry Potter pertence a querida J.K e seus respectivos sócios.  
O enrendo veio da minha linda e criativa imaginação, não tenho nenhum tipo de lucro, a não ser a felicidade de saber que tem alguem lendo minhas fics...hehehe.  
Plágio é crime! se quiserem algum trechinho da fic é so falar comigo.

**_Notinhas da autora super linda:_**

Olha só quem voltou... sinto muito ter apagado minhas fics e não ter dado nenhuma explicação, mas eu precisava fazer isso...para o meu bem, mas cá estoy hehehe com mais uma J/L.  
espero que gostem,,,, Lily super marota aqui nessa minha fic e nada de Peter.  
Kiss...Enjoy

Trailer

**Ela faz parte de um grupo meio estranho...**

-Jay por que tem mel no seu cabelo?

-não é mel, segundo minhas fontes isso é um super fortalecedor dos fios capilares...

-sei e um chamador de abelhas também

**Ela tem um senso de humor incrível...**

-RUIVAAAA!

-a loira é que não é né Six...

**E um pouco assustadora talvez...**

-se nenhum de vocês se se mexerem em dois segundos deem adeus a isso ai que vocês tem no meio das pernas.

**Mas é claro uma ótima pessoa...**

-sabe que pode sempre contar comigo né?

-é, eu sei que posso.

**Que por acaso é uma super amiga dos marotos e vai se meter em muita confusão...**

-James seu cabeção eu não acredito que você deixou o mapa lá dentro.

-mas você me distraiu

-agora vamos voltar lá e pegar de volta...

-nããão

-sim senhor, anda pode dar meia volta.

**Nesse ano novos sentimentos podem aparecer...**

-eu não estou com ciúmes...

-ah está sim

-cala a boca

-Lily está com ciúmes! Lily está com ciúmes!

**E depois de uns segredos bem sombrios, será que ela lutaria por amor...**

-Li´s quem vive no passado é museu.

-mas será que vale apena?

-o amor verdadeiro sempre vale a pena.

**E com vocês estrelando ...**

**Lily Evans...**

-ai minha beleza, viu Lene como é difícil ser ruiva nos dias de hoje?

**James Potter...**

-Garota maluca essa dai, vou te falar viu... a quem eu quero enganar to caidinho por ela.

**Marlene Mckinnon...**

-bom garotas já vou indo, afinal hoje será um cachorro a menos no mundo.

**Sirius Black...**

-não adianta negar minha cara Lene, você me ama.

**Dorcas Meadowes...**

-eu sou loira, mas não sou burra...mané.

**Remus Lupin... **

-DORCAS! o que você fez com minhas roupas?

**EM BREVE...**

-Srta. Evans compareça a sala do diretor em cinco minutos.

-ih ferrou...

**AQUELA RUIVA DO 7° ANO.**

**Por: Juju Evans**

* * *

**Até a próxima gente...**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aquela ruiva do 7º ano**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era mesmo necessário que ela passasse por isso?

Eu me fazia essa pergunta enquanto via a dor da minha mãe, e me doía muito mais saber que não poderia fazer nada, uma vez que se eu saísse de lá também passaria pela mesma situação.

O silencio reinou no lugar por alguns míseros segundos, a luz apagou e meu medo aumentou quando ouvi os passos perto do armário onde eu estava, a porta foi aberta e pude sentir o cheiro dele, o forte odor de sangue.

E mais uma vez eu não tinha saída, seus dedos apertavam meu antebraço, e com a outra mão ele apertava o meu pescoço.

A luz foi acessa por alguém que eu agradeceria eternamente, com muito esforço virei o rosto para o lado e senti um tremor passar pelo meu corpo, minha mãe estava no chão, minha mãe estava rodeada de sangue ... minha mãe estava morta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Filha acorda, Lily meu bem já está na hora de se levantar o trem parte em uma hora.

UMA HORA! Automaticamente me ergui da cama, olhei para os lados e viu meu pai dando uma risada fraquinha, ao mesmo tempo corei, sempre odiava corar e poucas pessoas conseguiam essa proeza, meu pai era uma delas.

Me arrumei bem rapidinho, o tempo era curto e ainda tinha que ir para a estação, só de lembrar que encontraria os Marotos e as meninas um sorriso enorme se formava no meu rosto. Essas férias foram horríveis, eu tinha focado de castigo por causa da última detenção do ano passado, que tecnicamente ainda é esse ano, mas isso não é importante no momento. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que se defender não é crime, e bem que meu pai não entenderia minha situação porque: Lily+TPM+garota irritante= PERIGO! E só pra lembrar que eu estava subitamente venerável e aquelazinha se aproveitou disso.

O importante é que essas férias onde eu fui claramente isolada do mundo acabou, e eu posso rever meus amigos cabeçudos de novo.

E quem sou eu? Lily Evans, e tudo isso ai aconteceu na escola onde eu estudo, Hogwarts o lugar mais bonito e encantador que eu já conheci, tenho 17 anos e minha altura é a mesma a dois anos atrás, não ria é assustador, todo mundo cresceu e eu fiquei apesar de que ser baixinha tem as suas vantagens. Sou ruiva- fato- mas o ruim de tudo isso são os apelidinhos idiotas que alguns idiotas se atrevem em colocar em mim, tenho olhos verdes que são minha arma para intimidar alguém, e não posso esquecer de dizer que tenho uma irmã que me odeia, Petúnia ou só Túnia como eu a chamo para irrita-la, meu pai é um amor de pessoa, mas eu vi o seu lado de ira nesses últimos meses...por que será né?

Cheguei na Estação cinco minutos antes do trem partir, apressei o passo mas acabei esbarrando em alguém. Era um cara muito estranho, parecia ser um aluno novo ou algo do tipo sei lá.

Entrei no trem e calmamente me dirigindo para a cabine quando Sirius o esmagador me chamou.

-RUIVAAAAAA- Six falou o óbvio dos óbvios

-a loira é que não é né Six.

-ah Lily eu nem cheguei direito e você já faz isso comigo...

-Sirius seu teatrinho barato não vai adiantar

Senti duas mãos cobrindo o meu rosto, eu até já sabia quem era e por isso meu sorriso aumentou.

-Jay...

-ah Lily você é má nem me deixou fazer o suspense. – James reclamou.

-não acredito com ele é tudo sorrisos e comigo é "seu teatrinho barato não vai adiantar" – Six falou revoltado e por último tentando numa tentativa de imitar minha voz.

-da pra pararem de falar, eu quero um abraço de vocês desde quando eu cheguei.

Logo me senti sendo erguida por Sirius e depois James, até alguém me puxar.

-com licença eu preciso cumprimentar o MEU James.

Fala sério qual é o problema dessa garota hein? Foi por essas e outras razões que quase a deixei careca antes das férias.

Continua...

* * *

Sei que é um cap minúsculo, mas como eu amo suspense resolvi parar ai.

Respostas da Reviews.

**AndyBlack: **brigadinha pelo comentário e siiiimos marotos são demais... hehehe bjs e até a próxima.

**Ninha Souma: **que bom que gostou linda... espero que goste desse também... bjs e até mais.


	3. Chapter 2

**n/a: Demorei mas cheguei hahaha, genteee estou em semana de prova e são 03:37 da matina e só eu aqui postando pra vcs.**

**Vamos as reviews!**

**Evellyn Rodrigues: Oieeee amei seu comentário, e sim o começo foi real. Volte sempre! Bjitos**

**Alissa Madonatto: Aki está florzinha, o cap quentinho, espero que goste. Bjitos**

**Aproveitem o capítulo!**

Capítulo II

-Pontitas aqui é um caso perdido!

Revirei os olhos (mania muito típica de Lily Evans) e voltei a prestar atenção no que Sirius falava.

-Ah claro e você é a minha salvação - Sintam a ironia do James

-até que tem algo que preste na sua cabeça James.

Esses dois continuaram com essa discussão até metade da viagem, Remus foi para a monitoria me arrastando junto deixando as meninas assistindo a discursão sem sentido dos garotos. A chegada em Hogwarts foi bem tranquila, digo tranquila nos meus padrões porque quando se está com os marotos você não tem muito a noção das coisas malucas que eles falam.

-e ai Lily bolando um novo plano de atentado a sala dos professores? – James me perguntou

-não, mas é uma ótima ideia.

-eu sempre dou boas ideias ruivinha -

-ok James sem apelidinhos, por favor, eu sofro com isso há treze anos! – e é verdade eu sempre sou alvo dessas piadas ridículas sobre o meu cabelo.

-certo então sua dramática, agora vamos logo senão Lene vai ter um ataque se você não aparecer no jantar. – James falou bagunçando meu cabelo.

-EI eu não disse que poderia bagunçar meu cabelo!- Eu gritei, mas ele nem ouviu.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**-Dormitório Feminino 7º ano, 22h38min PM-.**

-ai ele disse: Lene o que foi isso? Eu nem sabia o que falar, e ele ficou me encarando como se ... se... Bem eu não sei direito eu só sei que foi tudo muito rápido, nem tentei argumentar em nada, era óbvio que ele tinha escutado muito bem e só queria que eu repetisse pra moral dele ficar lá em cima, foi quando ele começou aquele papo de "não tá dando mais certo, e depois do que você disse só fez com que minhas suspeitas estivessem certas".

-ele disse isso? – Dorcas perguntou

-humhum – Lene concordou colocando mais um sapo de chocolate na boca.

-cara de pau, mas Lene só relembrando que vocês dois estavam errados- Eu disse.

-é Lily só que quem me traiu foi ele, eu apenas falei o nome errado e não sai traindo ele com o primeiro que aparecesse na minha frente. - Lene se defendeu – bom no final das contas eu me livrei dele, e estou solteira de novooooooo.

-e os meus dias de vela acabaram!- comemorei.

-ah Lily você estava de vela porque queria, os meninos de Hogwarts caem aos seus pé e você nem liga pra eles- Dorcas disse.

-nenhum deles me interessa – dei ombros e voltei a saborear meu chocolate.

-mas é claro que não, só um certo maroto de cabelos bagunçados que chama a sua atenção. – Lene soltou um sorrisinho no canto da boca, senti Dorcas me cutucando.

-alôôôô eu FUI apaixonada pelo James, agora ele está namorando a Janet Castrucci e ... e...e...

-e nada Lily, tá na cara que mesmo depois de anos vocês ainda se gostam.

Ok admito que eu ainda possa ter um sentimentozinho, sabe bem pequenininho, lá no fundinho.

Reza a lenda de que uma ruiva baixinha em certa época de seu quinto ano entre brigas e discussões com seu arque inimigo James Potter, a ruiva se vê apaixonada por ele, e na sua linda trajetória onde o orgulho falou mais alto e a bela ruiva não confessa seus sentimento, o final desse drama consiste em que o galã moreno desiste de conquistar a ruiva e acaba virando melhor amigo dela... e fim.

Pois é bem que eu queria, mas ainda não é o fim. Cansada de tanto pensar fui dormir, é o melhor que eu sei fazer, além de jogar quadribol e perturbar o James.

**Narrado por James**

**-Dormitório masculino 7° ano, 7:55min AM-**

-Pensando na morte da bezerra James.- Remus me perguntou

-rá muito engraçado, mas não é isso.

-então o que é?

-meu pai deixou escapar um assunto muito sério e era sobre a Lily, ele falou que só me disse por que confia muito em mim e sabe o quanto ela é importante pra mim.

-seja o que for James, guarde muito bem, eu conheço essa sua cara e dá pra ver o intensidade desse assunto.

-valeu cara, mas e ai que tal acordar o Almofadinhas? – Perguntei com um sorriso maroto.

-vamos nessa Pontas!

-Segundo as estatísticas do ano de 1309, os gigantes eram em maior quantidade, porém ainda viviam isolados do povoado, já em...

Alguém já avisou ao Binns o quando sua aula é chata? Não? Então o que estamos esperando?

Sirius dorme aqui do meu lado, enquanto Aluado escreve sem parar, Lene segue o exemplo de Sirius, só que sem roncar é claro, Dorcas olha para um ponto fixo no teto, e Lily olha distraidamente para a janela.

Pego um pergaminho e escrevo pra ela.

**JP: Tudo bem contigo Li's?**

Jogo o pergaminho que acaba batendo na cabeça dela e caindo no seu colo, ela olha pra mim confusa e eu aponto para o pergaminho.

**LE: Ah mais ou menos, essa aula chata está me dando dor de cabeça.**

Ela rabiscou no pergaminho e me devolveu. Olhei pra fora e vi o sol brilhando, ainda faltavam mais uma hora e meia de aula então me veio uma ideia.

**JP: Quer cair fora?**

Não demorou nem dez segundos e ela já tinha me respondido.

**LE: qualquer coisa pra sair daqui.**

Dei um sorriso de lado e chamei o professor, dei a desculpa de que Lily estava passando muito mal e que precisaria de ajuda. Essa era clássica, mas Binns sempre deixava barato.

Fomos para o jardim, deitei junto com Lily na grama já era de costume fazermos isso, passávamos hora conversando sobre qualquer coisa.

-então Petúnia se superou dessa vez? – Falei

-nem me fale, ficou as férias todinhas jogando na minha cara o quanto eu era desprezível, papai estava furioso demais para interferir e eu dei graças a Deus por ter um MP4.

-eh suas férias não foram nada fáceis...

Ela me olhou intrigada e disse:

-mas é claro que não fora! E tudo por culpa de quem?

Janet. Lily se ferrou por culpa de Janet eu sempre a defendia, mas dessa vez ela passou dos limites, Jane nunca gostou da Lily e isso fazia com que as duas brigassem o tempo todo, na verdade Jane gostava ou gosta de provocar a Li's e eu sempre dizia "não esquenta Lily, passa com o tempo" só que o tempo foi passando e parecia que Jane ficava pior.

-James só me diz por que é que você ainda não terminou com ela?- Lily se levantou e ficou sentada, fiz o mesmo e respondi:

-Lembra da última vez em que eu tentei? Foi um desastre ela fez o maior escândalo na frente de todo mundo.

-Aff e você ainda está com medo Potter?

-ruiva posso terminar? – perguntei e ela acenou com a cabeça. – Nas férias ela resolveu aparecer lá em casa, bem na reunião de família até ai tudo bem, meus pais não gostaram dela logo de cara, mas deixaram passar, conversa vai, conversa vem minha mãe pergunta sobre você , como estava e por que não passava as férias conosco. Bem ai já viu né? Ela começou a dar chilique e eu sinceramente já não aguentava mais.

-Jay NINGUÉM aguentava mais – Ela falou tirando um pirulito do bolso e deitando no meu colo. – agora continua.

-Como eu disse que já não aguentava mais, minha cabeça já estava doendo de tanto ouvi-la tagarelar, dei um basta nisso e disse que ela não tinha o direito de te ofender, muito menos na minha frente, falei que eu nunca ofendi um amigo dela sequer, que ela estava gastando a minha vida com as frescuras dela e que o namoro acabava ali, sem volta.

**Narrado Por Lily Evans**

-uau que insensível você hein? – falei irônica.

-yeah, mas Sirius quebrou o efeito de saída triunfal quando ele começou a assobiar e gritar batendo palmas.

-esse é o meu garoto! – ai que orgulho do Sirius.

-seu garoto? Lily Evans!

-James meu anjo você entendeu o que eu quis dizer;

-ah sei...

-e no trem? Ela parecia bem a vontade e ...

-e ela só estava de manha, até que naquela hora que eu sai foi justamente para colocar naquela cabeça que nós não temos mais nada.

Revirei os olhos DE NOVO, e voltei a raciocinar olhei para o lado e vi uma pessoa me observando atentamente.

-ahn Jay?

-fala ruiva – ele me olhou por detrás dos seus óculos.

-então você e a Janet não tem mais nada, não é? – perguntei receosa.

-não mesmo graças a Deus, mas por que a pergunta?

-bem acho que ela ainda está com raiva, olha só – falei olhando pra ela, James seguiu meu olhar e encontrou um Janet quase espumando pela boca.

Yeah, algo me diz que ela não vai deixar barato. Tadinho do Jay, ou melhor tadinha de MIM!


End file.
